


that time of the month

by htos



Series: undead halloween au smut [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foot Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, halloween cards au, top koga, vampire Rei, werewolf koga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Koga slapped his hand away, scratch marks left on Rei’s skin, “Don’t treat me like a damn dog, I’m a wolf!”“Of course, how could I forget?” Rei laughed, “You’ll be a wolf soon, however now you’re still a doggie.”--------------------------------------au based on their halloween 5* and 4*s





	that time of the month

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a writers block for more than 3 months and yet again it's broken by halloween undead.  
> at this rate i'll still be writing these until halloween 2018

Rei shut the door to the Sakuma’s mansion, cloaking him in darkness. All of the windows had thick black curtains to stop the light, making it impossible to tell if it was day or night. It was convenient for a family of vampires, though only Rei and his brother lived there. He began to hang his coat by the door, interrupted by an annoyed sigh beside him.

“You’re finally home.”

Rei turned around, dropping his coat in the process, “Ritsu~u!” he beamed, “It’s so nice of you to welcome me home! What a darling you are, come give your brother a hug!”

Ritsu stepped back, avoiding his brother’s grasp and ignoring the hurt look on his face.

“Your dog came by yesterday,” Ritsu began, avoiding eye contact with Rei and looking incredibly interested in his fingernails, “He was in a bad mood and he tasted awful, I think it’s getting to be that time of the month. Have you noticed the moon lately? I haven’t been paying attention.”

“What a poor doggie, that must be so hard for him,” Rei mused, picking up his coat off the ground and properly hanging it.

“Yeah,” Ritsu replied, nonchalant, “He’s probably in your room still, sniffing your dirty clothing or relieving himself on your carpet; whatever dogs do.”

“Ritsu!” Rei whined, “So cruel...” He reached for his brother’s arm, but Ritsu was already walking away, “Come now, let’s go see him,” Rei called after him.

The younger Sakuma turned to his brother and shook his head, an outright refusal. He didn’t want to spend any time with this rowdy dog or his brother, he just came to tell Rei that Koga arrived.

Rei pouted as his brother faded into the darkness; surely Ritsu would come around someday, but for now he had to investigate Koga and whatever had prompted his arrival (though he had a vague idea what it could be). Ritsu had mentioned ‘that time of the month’, and it’s true a full moon was well on its way, but lately Koga had been handling things like that on his own.

Not a sound was heard as Rei approached his room, he was almost convinced that Koga wasn’t in there. Perhaps he escaped from the window after realizing Rei wasn’t home. He slowly  _ slowly  _ opened the door, peeking his head in.

The room was in absolute disarray. Rei’s clothing was thrown about, and the decorative carpet he kept atop the stone floor was just about folded in half. Things had fallen off of his shelves, and even broken as they clattered to the floor. A sweaty musky scent hung in the air, and it only got stronger as Rei got further into his room.

Some of Koga’s clothing was strewn about as well, and Rei half expected to find him curled up and sandwiched in his carpet. Rei cautiously picked up a corner to check, but put it back down as he realized that was not the case. He truly thought Koga left, after stripping and making a mess of his home of course, until he peered into his coffin. The lid wasn’t fully on, and Rei could see Koga resting inside, enjoying as calm of a sleep as he could.

Koga was sweaty and nude, and Rei noticed he had already begun some of the early steps of his transformation. He had two sets of ears and a tail, as well as longer finger and toenails. Rei’s eyes were drawn to Koga’s crotch as he realized Koga had become slightly hairier as well, silver curly hairs reaching all the way to his navel. He almost didn’t want to wake Koga, as he could only imagine the absolute hell that would break loose (if his room was any indication), but it had to be done sometime.

“Doggie?” Rei whispered, reaching out to Koga’s shoulder. His skin was so hot and flushed, he had no idea how Koga was even alive. The vampire switched to petting Koga’s hair, right behind the ears, and the other boy started to wake up. 

Koga looked to Rei with less anger in his eyes than usual, murmuring “Vampire bastard…” as he awoke.

“It’s nice to see you too doggie,” Rei teased back, “What kind of predicament have you gotten yourself into now, hmm?”

“It’s all warm and shit,” Koga groaned, “Actually, fuck you, you’re makin’ fun of me aren’t ya? I knew this was a mistake, but Adonis told me--”

“And how is Adonis-kun?” Rei asked, changing the subject and still petting Koga’s twitching ears.

“That bastard is… he’s gettin’ some maintenance,” Koga admitted, and he could see Rei’s questioning eyes and continued, “His stitches came out because of these damn sharp nails!” Koga growled, showing Rei his long black nails, and Rei could even see accidental self inflicted scratches on Koga himself. He only started turning into a wolf this past year, and it seemed like he still wasn’t aware of his own strength.

Rei stopped Koga before he could hear exactly what part of Adonis got disconnected, “So doggie came back to me? How cute, what a good boy.”

Koga slapped his hand away, scratch marks left on Rei’s skin, “Don’t treat me like a damn dog, I’m a wolf!”

Rei licked the wound, removing the top from the coffin and settling between Koga’s legs. “Of course, how could I forget?” Rei laughed, “You’ll be a wolf soon, however now you’re still a doggie.”

Koga pulled Rei down for an angry kiss, swapping various fluids as he tasted blood from the wound he gave Rei’s hand. Koga pushed his tongue into Rei’s mouth without any hesitation or warning, grabbing Rei by his shoulders and pulling him closer. He arched his back, rocking against Rei’s body, tugging at the fabric of his shirt so hard it could rip. He tipped his chin up toward Rei to deepen the kiss, whimpering as the other boy pulled away.

“Now now, if you’re going to be rough I’m going to undress,” Rei scolded him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and assessing the shoulders for rips. Koga didn’t want to wait, his tail was wagging and his ears twitched at every new area of skin revealed. He wanted to get his teeth on it or lick at it or something, but Rei was already on him before he could, sucking at Koga’s neck and palming his already hard dick. “My brother said he bit you,” Rei said, hot breath hitting Koga’s neck and making him shiver, “I can see the marks.” Rei bit down just above the two wounds, both Sakuma’s marking Koga and taking his blood. 

Ritsu was right, Koga didn’t taste great; he was too hormonal, and apparently that affected it, but Rei would be lying if he said he didn’t love how Koga pulled him close and moaned as Rei’s teeth sank deeper into him.

Koga grabbed at Rei’s hair, the dark locks spilling across his heated chest. “Vampire bastard,” he groaned, pulling Rei’s lips off of him, “Save some for later, put those lips elsewhere damnit!”

“Oho~” Rei smiled, “Bossy aren’t we? Where does my doggie want these lips?”

“Suck me off,” Koga commanded, face flushed and eyes bouncing between his waiting cock and Rei’s face.

The vampire only laughed, “I’m sure if I was a submissive wolf waiting to be bred I’d be absolutely shaking.” Koga continued to scowl at him until Rei narrowed his eyes, adding, “Sit on the lid of my coffin, won’t you? I’ll see what I can do for this needy doggie.”

Koga scrambled to get up, tail wagging excitedly and betraying his angry demeanor. Rei removed the rest of his clothes too, and by the time he was done he noticed Koga seated on the lid of his coffin, watching him intently as he sank to his knees.

Rei heard a sharp intake of breath above him as he wrapped his hand around Koga’s dick. In just a few up and down motions he felt Koga pulsing in his grasp and holding back a moan. “You’re so wet,” Rei stated the obvious, squeezing down and moving just so Koga could hear the noise of Rei’s hand sliding across all his pre. “Are you going to finish before I can even get you in my mouth?” Rei smirked, slowly bringing Koga’s cock to his lips. His tongue slipped out to lick at the slit, and Rei enjoyed seeing Koga’s eyes intently on him, taking in every single motion his tongue made as it lapped at his head.

“S-Shut up!” Koga gasped, turning into a moan as Rei’s lips sealed around the head. He was toying with him, teasing Koga by sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks. Koga couldn’t help it as he grabbed the sides of Rei’s head, thumbs digging into his cheeks as Rei looked up at him curiously; curious eyes turning wide as he felt Koga push him further and further down his cock.

Koga could hear Rei breathing through his nose, he could feel the other man swallow as his throat tightened around the head of his cock. Rei didn’t move on his own, and Koga wasn’t exactly patient, so he kept one hand on the vampire’s face, the other in his hair, as he slid Rei up and down his dick. He started off slow, just getting used to the sensation, but as he built up speed, Rei really saw where Koga might have been too rough with some of those stitches. His neck ached as Koga pushed him forward and back, working him along his cock as he pleased. Rei assumed Koga wanted to have sex, but it seemed like he was satisfied with just about any hole, so long as he could fuck into it with abandon.

Rei closed his eyes, grabbing Koga’s thighs for support as his throat was rubbed raw by his cock. He hadn’t been touched but he could feel his own hardness bobbing between his legs as Koga pushed him forward and back.

“You… fuckin’ vampire bastard,” Koga said, deep breaths between each word, “D’you like getting your mouth fucked? Want me to breed your damn throat?” Rei choked at Koga’s words, gagging on his cock. Koga leaned down, pushing Rei’s nose into his pubes as he continued, “You’re gonna be tasting my cum until the next full moon.”

Rei moaned around Koga’s dick, gagging as he tried to push down deeper and deeper, until Rei’s nose was digging into his pelvis. Koga was whimpering above him, tail occasionally slapping against the side of the coffin as his body twitched in pleasure. He tugged Rei down one last time, hand clenching around his hair so hard it pulled a few strands out. Rei winced and held back tears as Koga came with a howl, dick pulsing as cum shot down Rei’s throat. Koga lightly gyrated his hips, feeling his knot swell against Rei’s cheeks as his swallowing coaxed more cum out of him. Koga had closed his eyes without realizing it, finally opening them to see Rei’s half lidded red eyes staring up at him, looking absolutely defenseless with Koga’s knot in his mouth.

“F-Fuck,” Koga swore, noticing Rei’s predicament. The knot kept him on Koga’s cock, mouth sore and aching as Koga rode out his orgasm. He didn’t know what he was thinking, but any train of thought was lost as he noticed Rei was  _ still  _ painfully hard and leaking onto his thighs. 

“ _ Ha?!” _ Koga laughed, “You like this shit? You’re practically suffocating on my cock and you can’t get enough of it, can ya? I bet you’d still be hard no matter what goes down your throat,” Koga laughed, redirecting any exhaustion to teasing Rei, it felt good to have the roles reversed like this. 

Rei saw a playful smirk on Koga’s face, but he didn’t know what it meant, not until he felt the werewolf’s toes rub the head of his cock. His eyes fluttered shut as Koga squeezed it between the balls of his two feet; Rei could only arch his back and choke on Koga’s cock as he waited for what relief he could get. Koga pressed hard and harder, until Rei’s cock was sandwiched between Koga’s foot and his own thigh, the younger boy milking an orgasm out of him with his toes.

Koga’s big toe caught some of the cum, dragging it down Rei’s cock to continue his sloppy footjob, despite Rei’s whimpers and moans of oversensitivity. When he had enough fun, Koga finally pulled his foot away, a thick milky strand of cum connecting them. Koga rubbed it off onto Rei’s thigh, the other boy could shower it off, but for now Koga felt exhausted, though he’d probably be ready for another round in an hour or so.

**Author's Note:**

> oral knotting is underrated as hell thanks
> 
> the next (last??) will be rei/kao/koga  
> i miss that sweet priest


End file.
